Suit & Tie
by Violet Petunia
Summary: We take a look into an average day of the not so average Slender brothers...


**AN: Hey guys! Couldn't update Colors, but I typed up this up quickly. It's short, but I didn't have a lot of time. Today was someone's birthday *cough* mine *cough* so I was out the whole day. Anyways... enjoy!**

**(edit) These typos. Ugh. I hate them. Tried to fix whatever I found. It was late at night, so my brain was kinda... yeah.**

* * *

Picture this scene: Slenderman is currently sitting in this worn out yet very comfy chair, holding a newspaper, his non-existent eyes somehow reading by a reason unknown to mankind. In the elegant rustic coffee table in front of him is a ceramic mug filled with delicious warm coffee, sitting on a coaster. How he drinks this is yet another reason unknown to mankind. He reaches for the steaming mug when suddenly…

"Slendy! There you are! I was looking for you ALL OVER THE PLACE!" A concerned yet nevertheless smiling Splendorman rushes in the living room, disrupting the peaceful setting. The sound of bells jingling fills up the room, making an annoyed Slenderman even more annoyed.

"Splendor!" yells an infuriated Slenderman, "What is this madness you brought here! Can't you bother me some other time?"

"But Slendy!" whines Splendorman, "Trendy asked me to go get you, but you were NOWHERE! I looked everywhere in the forest! What are you doing here?"

Slenderman sighs. "I've been indulging myself in the newspaper, that is, until you disrupted me."

"Oh. Oh well!" exclaims Splendorman, unfazed, "TRENDER! I FOUND HIM!"

"You don't have to shout!" shouts Slenderman, frustration in his voice, "You can just mind message him!"

"Oh yeah!" Splendorman makes a humorous face of concentration as he messages his fashionable brother. Out of the blue, Trenderman teleports in the living room.

"Ah, my dearest brother!" drawls out Trenderman, "Out of all the places you could have been, you're in this awful cabin of yours?"

"What, I can't have some time to myself?" Slenderman grumbles in irritation.

"Whatever. Now I so wanted to see you because," Trenderman shudders a little, "You're still in that awful suit of yours. And that tie! OMG. That tie is oh so unstylish. It's the wrong shade of red. It's not even…"

Slenderman blocks Trenderman out at this point and scans his newspaper again. He can only spare a glance at a picture of what looks like some sort of school until Trenderman notices his lack of attention.

"Slendy! I swear, can't you even pay attention to what I'm saying?" Trenderman shakes his head, "Good Lord. This is some necessary information that you'll thank me later for."

Not likely.

"Here, I got you some much needed clothes." Trenderman pulls out some rather colorful clothing from a bag he had with him. He contemplates what to set out first before choosing his pick. He pulls out an emerald green polo with some dark blue jeans. Slenderman cringes at his awful decision.

"Emerald green is THE hot color going on now," Trenderman informs Slenderman, "I recommend not buttoning it up all the way…"

"Trender."

"These jeans would be the bomb. I mean, look at it. Fashion at its best."

"Trender!"

"For real, Slendy, you have to get out of your comfort zone. I absolutely PROMISE these would look…"

"TRENDER!"

Trenderman snaps out of his speech and jumps a little at Slenderman's outburst. If he had a face, his jaw would have dropped and his eyes would be wide in surprise.

"I HAD ENOUGH! I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR YOUR STUPID CLOTHES! ALL I WANTED WAS SOME PEACE, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET! ARGH!" Static screams in the atmosphere, making the other brothers wince. Slenderman then teleports out after finishing with his temper tantrum.

"Tsk, tsk. What childish behavior." Trenderman shakes his head in disappointment and disappears as well.

Splendorman looks around, shrugs, and goes away, leaving silence in the room. At least, there's almost silence. A small antique radio gone unnoticed by the brothers turns on because of Slenderman's outrage. It picks up a signal, and starts playing a song.

"And as long as I got my suit and tie…"


End file.
